watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinkie's
Quinkie's is a fast food chain in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Description For the most part, Quinkie's appears to be a parody of various American fast-food restaurants; its large presence in the game world would make it equivalent to McDonald's, while the style of the logo is similar to that of Hardee's. Its orange color scheme is probably based on Whataburger while the 1950s style of interior and atmosphere is a reference to In-N-Out. In general, the restaurants provide the player a chance to catch up on any tasks or other miscellaneous notifications. Pedestrians will be inside ordering or eating, with employees operating the register. This gives the player an opportunity to hack other peoples' bank accounts or gain a botnet recharge (in Watch Dogs 2). ''Watch Dogs'' Quinkie's can be seen advertised on various bus stands and billboards throughout the city of Chicago. There are six restaurants in Chicago, spread across each district except Pawnee, where Aiden can purchase soft drinks to replenish his focus meter. From the interior of these restaurants, it is revealed that the shop sells burgers, hot dogs, brownies, soft drinks, French fries, cookies, and donuts. The interior is also extremely messy and dirty. ''Watch Dogs: Bad Blood'' In the Watch Dogs: Bad Blood DLC, there is a scene in a Quinkie's where T-Bone and Tobias Frewer discuss mission plans, while Tobias takes pills. At the end of Bad Blood, Tobias attempts to get T-Bone to eat a Quinkie's burger, which he is against because he believes that the secret sauce is some kind of mind control drug. T-Bone eventually takes a bite and belches, realizing that he loves it. ''Watch Dogs 2'' witnessing a fight inside a Quinkie's restaurant.]] Quinkie's is also advertised around the Bay Area, and operates a fleet of Boxvans, as these will spawn with Quinkie's livery on it. Like in the first game, several restaurants are located across the map. However, the interactivity of the restaurants has been reduced; Marcus can drink a coffee, but there will be no effect and is only a miscellaneous action. However, the restaurants are fast travel points, and allow the player to quickly switch from one part of the map to another. The interiors of the restaurants are somewhat cleaner and a bit more detailed compared to Watch Dogs. One may occasionally see pedestrians arguing with each other and even fighting. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Southern area of The Loop, northeast of the Farris Halstead Library L-Train Station. *Northern area of The Loop, just northeast of the Clark/Lake Station. *Southeastern Mad Mile, southwest of the Navy Pier Building. *Southern Brandon Docks, southeast of Aiden's Brandon Docks hideout, south of the body of water that runs under Cermak Bridge (this is the one where T-Bone and Tobias met to discuss a mission). *Northwestern The Wards, just northeast of the Malinski Station. *Eastern part of the southern half of Parker Square, just east of the southern end of May Stadium. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Oakland Outskirts, southeast of the Starter Oil Company. *Uptown Oakland, north of Oakland City Hall. *Oakland Outskirts, south of Roswell Gun Range. *San Francisco, northeast of Transbay Center. Trivia *The business makes a guest appearance in the Ubisoft Game "Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege" as it can be seen in the map "Bank" on the outside of the boundaries. *Quinkie's advertises its food as "100% Pure Flavor"; this is a nod to McDonald's real life advertising slogan of "100% Real Beef". de:Quinkie's Category:Companies and Businesses Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in Watch Dogs Category:Businesses in Watch Dogs 2